


Guarding the Sun

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata x Kuroo Bodyguard AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. this turned out far longer then I ever expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is 24 and Hinata is 17 in case you didn't want to do the math... or if you don't like age differences?
> 
> And yes this is very un-edited I just wanted to post it already. So if there are glaring problems please let me know.

“Hina-chan” Kuroo sung making sure to use the tone of voice he knew Hinata positively despised, smirking when the short red-head turned around to glare at him. “We’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Hinata grumbled out before turning back towards the mirror in front of him as he attempted to fix his tie. Not really wanting to wait any longer Kuroo made his way in front of the small boy and batted Hinata’s hands out of the way to fix the tie himself. Kuroo’s eyes dilated when he noticed the tips of Hinata’s ears had turned a bright red from the closeness and he quickly stepped away glad that Hinata hadn’t seen what he was sure would have easily translated as lust flash across his face. 

 

Lusting after someone seven years younger wasn’t good, and it really wasn’t good when he was the son of Kuroo’s employer. The very son he’d been hired to protect nearly five years ago now. At first he hadn’t been able to stand the kid, always so loud and easily excitable, it had been hell especially seeing as the kid had tried to make his job harder in some rebellion against his father for hiring a bodyguard even though he was “twelve and could take care of himself” Kuroo had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he watched that argument between the father and son.

 

After a few close calls Hinata stopped making a fuss about the whole thing though Kuroo at first thought Hinata’s admiration of him might have been worse then the rebellious faze he eventually got used to it and came to like the shrimp, enjoying how riled up Hinata would get when he teased him. 

 

Of course things never seemed to go smoothly for Kuroo because the damn kid went through puberty and what had once been a little brat became someone that matched every aspect of Kuroo’s fantasies. Pale, with a small lithe body, and emotional eyes that changed so easily. Kuroo knew he was positively fucked after waking up with a raging hard on and thoughts of having Hinata writhing under him.

 

Kuroo cleared his throat making sure his face was once again expressionless before motioning for Hinata to leave the room ahead of him, trying really hard not to stare at his ass as they walked down the hall. 

 

Kuroo knew he could never go there no matter how much he wished he could. 

 

Not after everything that Hinata’s dad had done for him.

 

* * *

 

 

_“That was a pretty intense fight.” A voice interrupted Kuroo’s decent into what he had hoped would be unconsciousness._

 

_Kuroo’s eye that wasn’t swollen shut blinked open to stare up at the orange-haired man standing over his bloody and bruised body, lashing out quickly when he realized how close the stranger was to him. Kuroo knew you should never let yourself be seen when you’re at your weakest._

 

_Before his fist could connect with the man’s face his wrist was grabbed roughly from the side and he was jerked forward until he was face forward into the concrete alley floor cursing at himself for not realizing there was someone else around._

 

_“Now now Bokuto don’t be so rough on him.” The stranger admonished and the weight that had been pinning him down was suddenly gone and Kuroo quickly turned wide-eyed towards the man with a frighteningly familiar name ignoring the screaming pain in his left side._

 

_“Yo Kuroo! It’s been a while hasn’t it.” Bokuto smiled down at him. Kuroo’s eyes widened as the spiked up silver hair and overly vibrant smile came into focus but then his side spasmed again and he could feel himself slipping._

 

 

_._

 

 

_Kuroo woke with a start, jerking his body up quickly, ignoring his bodies protests. The pastel blue walls of the small room he was in were utterly unfamiliar and his mind tried to recall what had brought him here but it was running a blank._

 

_When the door on the opposite wall from where he was laying on the bed opened Kuroo’s eyes widened when they fell on his old friend and then his memories of the fight and running to hide in the alley until he was found be the stranger came rushing back._

 

_“First time we see each other in a year and you pass out.” Bokuto laughed, “I know I’ve got amazing presences but I’ve never had anyone pass out just by looking at me!”_

 

_“Is that right.” Kuroo mumbled out smiling slightly, still confused but relaxing at the familiarity of Bokuto._

 

_Bokuto’s face took on a more serious expression as he seated himself in the armchair a few feet from Kuroo._

 

_“Where have you been Kuroo?” Bokuto sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes before looking at Kuroo in a way that showed he didn’t want anything but the truth. “Kenma and I have been looking everywhere for you. Do you even realize how worried Kenma was when you just disappeared?”_

 

_Kuroo couldn’t help but flinch at the guilt being dropped into his lap all at once. “I couldn’t involve him.”_

 

_“In what Kuroo!” Bokuto yelled out, fisting his hands over his knees._

 

_“Dad ran away and a few days after some debt collectors came to our apartment. The ripped the place to shreds and when I came home not realizing they were there they came after me.” Kuroo stated almost monotonously. “I was able to evade them for a few days and then a couple guys caught up with me. I kicked their asses, they were bulky sure but that was all there was to them and when I went to leave one of the ones that was still conscious told me that they wouldn’t stop coming after us, that they’d go after anyone that was close to me and my dad. So I ran.”_

 

_“You should have told us.”_

 

_“There’s nothing you two could have done about it!” Kuroo growled out. “Dad was in deep. Not just debt, Bokuto, he’d run away with information on the boss.”_

 

_“We could’ve helped.”_

 

_“It wouldn’t have helped me any if you two ended up dead.”_

 

_“You know Kenma’s boss, well my boss too now, he offered assistance when Kenma finally gave in and asked. That’s how we found you.”_

 

_“So what, Kenma’s pompous rich prick of a boss pulled a few strings and you found me that doesn’t change a thing!”_

 

_“Oh my.” A sudden voice from the doorway had Kuroo whipping his head towards the small man standing there. He was easily a head shorter than Kuroo with a shock of orange hair and brown eyes that were currently dancing with amusement. Kuroo noticed a small carbon copy of the man hiding behind the older man’s leg, looking at him with doe-eyes. “Seems like I came at a bad time?”_

 

_Bokuto laughed hesitantly before standing up and heading towards the door._

 

_“Yo little man why don’t we go play for a bit.” Bokuto yelled out, grabbing hold of the boy and lifting him over his shoulder._

 

_“Don’t call me little!” Kuroo could hear the boy yell out as Bokuto walked out into the hallway, waving quickly over his shoulder at Kuroo before leaving him alone with the stranger._

 

_“I take it you’re Kenma and Bokuto’s boss then?” Kuroo mumbled out sheepishly._

 

_“That’s right!” The man stated happily, walking into the room and taking a seat where Bokuto had previously been._

 

_“Sorry.”_

 

_“That’s fine. I can be a pompous rich prick occasionally.” He said good-naturedly._

 

_Kuroo laughed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head._

 

_“You’ve worried quite a few people.” The man stated. “Kenma-kun tried to hide it but I could see him slipping up quite a bit at work so I finally asked. You should talk to him, he won’t come here on his own, but I think you know that better than I do.”_

 

_“Yeah.” Kuroo could only imagine how Kenma felt. Thinking that Kuroo couldn’t rely on him at all couldn’t have possibly felt good._

 

_“Well!” The man suddenly jumped up from where he was sitting and headed for the door. “You should get some rest, when you’re healed up I’ve got something to talk to you about so come and find me.”_

 

_With that the CEO of V.B. Technology left as quickly as he’d come leaving a confused Kuroo in his wake._

 

 

_._

 

 

_“He can’t be serious right?” Kuroo groaned. He sunk down onto Kenma’s bed, hand massaging his eyes. Kuroo could feel a headache coming on._

 

_“Hinata-san wouldn’t joke about Shouyou.” Kenma stated, sifting through some files at the table in the center of his room._

 

_“Exactly!” Kuroo exclaimed. “So why the hell would he want me of all people to guard him?”_

 

_“The people who were after you have all been caught Kuroo.” Kenma sighed, glancing up at his childhood friend. Kuroo could still feel the hurt in his gaze from talking about that part of Kuroo’s life. They’d talked it out about a week after Kuroo was brought to the Hinata’s mansion but the subject was still tender._

 

_“He barely knows me.”_

 

_“Technically he knows pretty much everything about you.” Kenma pointed out, knowing that Hinata-san would have done a background check before even considering the idea. “But you can always refuse. I’m sure he’d offer a different job if you asked.”_

 

_Kuroo knew that. He did, but he didn’t want to disappoint the man. Not after helping him so much._

 

_“God. I’m horrible with kids.”_

 

_Shouyou’s a bit wild but nothing you shouldn’t be able to handle.” Kenma smiled up at him, knowing that Kuroo was going to accept._

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely un-edited cause I'm lazy as hell...

The party was positively hell. Kuroo had to grit his teeth as he looked on at the scene in front of him. Every time Hinata attended one of these events if Oikawa was there the older man always seemed to hang all over Hinata. 

 

Not that Hinata ever seemed to mind, much to Kuroo’s annoyance. 

 

Resisting the urge to just push his way through the crowd of immaculately dressed people Kuroo made his way to where Hinata was currently sitting on a small couch in one of the large rooms nooks. Oikawa was sitting far too close then what Kuroo thought to be socially acceptable but no one other than Kuroo seemed to be paying any attention to the pair.

 

“Ehh? There’s no way Kageyama would do that!” Hinata exclaimed looking towards Oikawa who only smiled at the younger boys disbelieving outburst before his eyes swept up towards where Kuroo had stopped only a few feet away.

 

Kuroo could practically feel the room grow colder from the look he was getting and a confused Hinata glanced over his shoulder to see what had caught Oikawa’s attention. His face brightened up into a smile that could put the sun to shame and Kuroo had to keep a laugh in at how Oikawa’s face quickly went from cold to annoyed. 

 

“We should be leaving soon Hinata-san.” Kuroo stated causing Hinata to frown, most likely from the way he was being addressed and not from the thought of having to leave the party. Hinata had never liked having to dress up for such occasions and kiss random peoples asses for his fathers sake.

 

“Don’t you think Shouyou should decide when he wants to leave?” Oikawa asked in a sickly sweet manner. Making sure to show their differences in status through how he had addressed Hinata. Of course the oblivious redhead didn’t notice the tension between the two older males and got up from the couch bowing his head slightly to Oikawa.

 

“Have a nice night Oikawa-san.” Hinata said as he raised his head. He quickly flashed a smile in the older mans direction before turning back towards Kuroo who gave a quick nod of his head in Oikawa’s direction before following behind Hinata as the small boy made his way through the crowd, stopping occasionally to say his farewells to a few guests.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was torture!” Hinata whined, practically tearing his tie off before unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. Kuroo just sighed from where he was seated in the drivers seat averting his eyes from the rearview mirror. 

 

“Seemed like you were having fun with Oikawa-san.” Kuroo couldn’t help but mutter out thinking that Hinata wouldn’t be able to hear him but nothing ever seemed to go well for him so of course he did.

 

“Oikawa-san?” Hinata questioned, shifting forward in his seat so that his head rested on the back of Kuroo’s seat. “He was telling me some stuff about Kageyama.”

 

Kuroo tensed at the feeling of Hinata’s warm breath hitting his neck and tried to sound like he wasn’t being strangled. “Is that so?”

 

“Yeah apparently Kageyama got a marriage proposal last week.” Hinata mused. “And he’s thinking of accepting according to Oikawa-san.”

 

“I’m pretty sure Kageyama would tell you something like that before he’d tell Oikawa-san.” Kuroo stated while looking over his shoulder for cars in his blind spot before merging into the other lane. 

 

Hinata hummed in response before falling back into his seat. “Yeah.”

 

Kuroo raised his eyebrows while looking at Hinata through the rearview mirror. The quietness from the younger boy was disconcerting. 

 

“What’s with you?” Kuroo asked, not liking the frown that had replaced Hinata’s usual expression.

 

“Dad’s been mentioning it lately.” Hinata sighed before meeting Kuroo’s eyes in the mirror. “A few families have been offering their daughters. Apparently it’s odd that I don’t have a fiancé yet.”

 

Kuroo hadn’t realized how tightly he’d been gripping the steering wheel until he forced his eyes away from Hinata’s and noticed how white his knuckles had gotten. 

 

“Hinata—“ Kuroo began not really knowing what he was going to say only to be interrupted by a sudden impact from behind jerking his body forward from the momentum. Kuroo quickly slammed on the brakes after the initial shock before he swung around in his seat assessing that Hinata was fine. Other then the confusion and shock written across Hinata’s face nothing else seemed wrong. Thank God the boy had decided to put on his seatbelt.

 

“Well that surprised me.” Hinata huffed out before moving to look over his shoulder through the back window. Kuroo noticed the driver side door of the car behind them open and narrowed his eyes as the other three were opened shortly after. 

 

“Hinata get down.” Kuroo ordered at the sight of the four men walking towards them. Knowing not to disobey Kuroo from how his voice changed in pitch as it always did when he was serious Hinata quickly ducked down in his seat as Kuroo stepped on the gas hearing the tires squeal at the sudden acceleration. Kuroo took note of the men rushing back to their car noticing the gun he hadn’t seen before he turned down the next street weaving in and out of traffic.

 

Kuroo continued to turn down random streets and once he was sure they were far enough ahead of the pursuers Kuroo threw the car into park yelling at Hinata to get out as he grabbed the small bag sitting on the seat next to him that contained his own gun.

 

Hinata was out on the sidewalk by the time Kuroo got out of the car and Kuroo wasted no time grabbing hold of the boys arm and rushing down an alley where he paused briefly in order to pull out a knitted cap that was promptly shoved over orange locks.

 

Kuroo continued tugging the boy along until they arrived in front of a random hotel slowing their pace so they didn’t look horribly suspicious.

 

Once he’d received the key to their room, paying in the cash Kuroo kept stashed along with his weapon, he dragged Hinata towards the staircase not wanting to risk being trapped in the elevator if their pursuers caught up.

 

Hinata obediently followed, trusting in the fact that Kuroo knew what he was doing.

 

As they made their way up the stairs Kuroo dialed Kenma and filled him in on what had happened, asking him to hack into the hotels security system and let him know if anyone suspicious arrived. 

 

“We’ll be staying here for a bit.” Kuroo stated into the phone. “Have some people head towards where I dropped the car in case they show up there. Let me know if anything else happens and I’ll call you to let you know when we’re leaving.”

 

Once in the room Kuroo randomly picked out some clothes from his bag, shoving them at Hinata.

 

“Go shower and change clothes.” Kuroo ordered. “Running around in a tux isn’t very low-key.”

 

Hinata merely nodded in response before heading towards the bathroom. Kuroo finally relaxed against the wall once he heard the shower begin to run though his heart still beat fast from the adrenaline running through his system.

 

It wasn’t the first time Hinata’s life had been threatened and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened as Hinata opened the bathroom door clad only in one of Kuroo’s shirts and boxers that barely showed.

 

“I think these are supposed to be your change of clothes Kuroo.” Hinata stated holding the pants out towards him. “There’s no way they’re going to fit.”

 

“Oh god.” Kuroo groaned at the sight in front of him. “I’m gonna need to find a new job.”

 

Hinata’s eyes widened at the statement but before he could voice any complaints Kuroo had him pushed down on the bed and then his eyes were widening for a completely different reason.

 

“Kuroo?” Hinata questioned the older man, eyes wide and completely innocent. All Kuroo wanted to do was taint that innocence. Cover it completely with desperation and lust for him and only him even if it would only be once.

 

“Shouyou—“ Kuroo breathed out catching the younger one by surprise due to the intimacy lacing his name. There was no time to question the sudden change in address because Kuroo had already captured Hinata’s lips in a searing kiss. 

 

Nothing overly bold, just a simple push of lips against lips, moving slowly so as to not totally overwhelm Hinata. Kuroo’s already lust filled brain nearly combusted as Hinata’s lips started to tentatively move against his own.

 

Kuroo couldn’t resist asking for entrance, biting gently on Hinata’s bottom lip eliciting a gasp which allowed Kuroo to tentatively push into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata tasted like strawberries and grapes, and Kuroo briefly wondered if Hinata had eaten any recently. 

 

He went slowly making sure that he wouldn’t freak Hinata out too much but when he felt Hinata massage his tongue against Kuroo’s he felt himself grow more aggressive, fisting both of his hands into Hinata’s hair he tugged gently and was granted a soft moan from the small boy. 

 

Guiding the kiss Kuroo progressively deepened it until both of them were out of breath. Groaning, Kuroo unwillingly pulled his lips off of Hinata’s missing the contact as soon as it was gone, but he knew even through his lust filled brain that he had to stop. 

 

Hinata’s eyes opened to gaze upwards at Kuroo who hadn’t been able to say anything when he’d finally caught sight of Hinata’s flushed face and slightly parted reddening lips.

 

“Kuroo.” Hinata started though it didn’t seem like he was going to say anything else. Or at least he couldn’t think of anything else to say and Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that he finally found something that could stop Hinata from talking.

 

The slightly narrowed eyes directed at him made him stop laughing though. 

 

“Hinata—“ Kuroo couldn’t help but sigh, not really knowing how to put into words that he’d been head-over-heels in love with the younger boy for nearly two years now and that if he got permission Kuroo was pretty damn sure he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

 

And that it wouldn’t happen again. Kuroo knew he shouldn’t even ask for this one time, he shouldn’t be so selfish, but he wanted at least one time if Hinata allowed it. 

 

“Just to let you know I’ve known I was into guys for a long time now.” Hinata suddenly announced looking at Kuroo in the intimidating way he could that never failed to cause a shiver to run throughout Kuroo’s body.

 

“Uh—“ 

 

“I’ve masturbated to the thought of you touching me.” Hinata stated in a matter-of-fact tone amazing the older man that he could say the fact without blushing in the slightest because Kuroo definitely felt his own face heat up, though he didn’t know how that was physically possible now that most of his blood had rushed to his throbbing erection at the thought of Hinata touching himself while thinking of him. “Many times, I really don’t have a definite number but it’s happened quite—“

 

Kuroo cut off Hinata’s rambling, laying his hand against the younger boy’s mouth.

 

“Please stop talking for a minute Hinata.” Kuroo pleadingly choked out earning him a roll of chocolate eyes.

 

“I was serious Hinata.” Kuroo stated. “I can’t continue working as your bodyguard if we do this.”

 

“Why not.” Hinata growled out pushing the older man off of him with surprising strength and scrambling to straddle Kuroo where he’d been pushed onto the bed.

 

“That’d be taking advantage of your father’s trust Hinata.” Kuroo growled back. “I can’t do that after he took me in and gave me a job when I needed it the most!”

 

Hinata’s fingernails dug into Kuroo’s white dress shirt wrinkling the fabric. “So you’re just going to leave? Let someone else guard me? Are you planning on disappearing now, because there’s no turning back from that Kuroo. I won’t let you just pretend you didn’t kiss me!”

 

Hinata was screaming by the end of his rant, tears that had formed in chocolate doe eyes fell onto Kuroo’s chest, soaking into the fabric of his shirt.

 

Kuroo stayed silent not knowing how to respond.

 

“God Kuroo—“ Hinata moaned sounding so utterly defeated moving off of Kuroo to sit at the edge of the bed. “—Did you kiss me because you found out my feelings or... was it because you were sick of me trying to tempt you? Is that why you don’t want to be my bodyguard? I-I can try to stop loving you, just please don’t leave. Please!”

 

Kuroo blanked at Hinata’s confession, barely registering that Hinata just admitted to trying to tempt Kuroo. All of the little things like letting Oikawa hang over him, mentioning potential marriage partners, and walking out in only Kuroo’s t-shirt flicked through Kuroo’s mind until Hinata lifted himself off the bed, pulling his arms tight around shaking shoulders. 

 

No no no no. Kuroo hadn’t meant to hurt him. Not ever. He reached out, grabbing Hinata around the waist and dragging him back into Kuroo’s lap.

 

“Sorry Hinata, sorry, so sorry.” Kuroo apologized over and over again until Hinata stopped shaking with silent sobs. 

 

“You don’t have to apologize for not loving me just please don’t leave.”

 

“I do.” Kuroo stated, knowing that there was no going back now. There was no way in hell he’d leave after finding out Hinata loved him. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

 

Hinata’s breathing stopped momentarily before he turned around in Kuroo’s lap smashing his lips onto Kuroo’s in a frenzy. Kuroo rolled them over, pushing Hinata further onto the bed while keeping their mouths hot against each other. Kuroo barely remembered pushing his shirt up and off of Hinata until his hands were against Hinata’s bare skin and only boxers were covering him.

 

Kuroo separated his lips from Hinata’s letting him gasp in needed oxygen as Kuroo took in the sight of brown eyes glazed over with lust which went straight to an ever growing problem between Kuroo’s legs causing his pants to tighten uncomfortably. Kuroo’s hands moved from where they had been resting next to Hinata’s head in order to twist the pink nubs on the younger man’s chest until they were hard.

 

Hinata’s hands left their position on Kuroo’s shoulders in order to cover his mouth, muffling the moans that he couldn’t keep in. Bending down Kuroo ran his tounge along one of Hinata’s fingers causing Hinata to open his eyes which had fallen shut. 

 

Kuroo didn’t remove his gaze from Hinata’s as he gently bit down on the finger he had been giving his attention to before pulling it away from Hinata’s other hand. He continued to lightly suck the digit into his mouth as he removed Hinata’s other hand from where it was still placed over his mouth and pinned it over Hinata’s head.

 

Kuroo let Hinata’s hand drop from his mouth before quickly pinning it along with the other. 

 

“Don’t cover your face Shouyou.” Kuroo husked out into Hinata’s ear, gently biting down on the lobe. He couldn’t help but smirk when he was granted with a small nod and he gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek causing Hinata to pout.

 

“Let go.” Hinata moved his hand a bit indicating where Kuroo still held on. Kuroo obeyed and Hinata’s tentative hands started reaching towards him pausing before actually touching skin and looking back at Kuroo as if to ask permission. Kuroo just smiled and moved forward until Hinata’s cool hands were on his heated skin.

 

Hinata ran his hands up and down Kuroo’s back before grabbing hold of Kuroo’s opened dress shirt and pulling it down off Kuroo’s shoulders revealing more and more of the flesh, slightly darker than Hinata’s. Kuroo watched Hinata’s face as he explored Kuroo’s body with his hands lightly tracing down his spine with one hand while the other returned to his chest ghosting over Kuroo’s stomach before moving lower until his finger followed the edge of Kuroo’s pants causing his cock to twitch.

 

Hinata boldly unbuttoned Kuroo’s pants, pulling the zipper down and suddenly Kuroo was on his back once again, Hinata’s lips briefly grazed Kuroo’s before moving from Kuroo’s mouth down to his neck and Kuroo grabbed hold of Hinata’s hair not being able to keep his hands from tightening the more Hinata nipped and licked at the sensitive skin.

 

Kuroo groaned as Hinata began to move down his body marking his way with his tongue until he was between Kuroo’s legs, grasping the waistbands of Kuroo’s pants and underwear before pulling them both off of him releasing Kuroo’s throbbing cock from it’s confinement.

 

Hinata’s finger ran over the tip collecting the clear liquid that had begun to leak out, making Kuroo hiss in response before Hinata curiously lapped at the finger with his tongue. 

 

Kuroo’s hands tightened their hold where they had settled on Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata moved far too quickly for Kuroo to react and Kuroo couldn’t hold back the strangled groan as he was suddenly surrounded by the tight heat of Hinata’s mouth. 

 

Kuroo’s hands reached out to grasp Hinata’s hair as the younger man sucked at him tentatively. Kuroo’s half-lidded eyes peered down at soft pink lips surrounding him, murmuring words of advice to the less experienced boy nearly coming when Hinata hummed in response looking up at him. 

 

Kuroo jerked up as Hinata’s tongue followed a vein up the underside of his cock and Hinata made a sound around Kuroo’s cock, sexy and wanting, and it shouldn't have been legal for someone like Hinata, a literal ball of sunshine, to look that sexy, with those chocolate eyes glazed over with lust, and lips pink, wet, and stretched around the cock in his mouth. Kuroo pulled Hinata up and settled him into his lap feeling the weight oh Hinata’s own erection press into his stomach.

 

“Now now Hina-chan,” Kuroo mumbled breathlessly, ghosting his lips over Hinata’s. “I can’t be the only one feeling good.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Hinata responded pushing his mouth against Kuroo’s. 

 

Kuroo only hummed in response kissing Hinata back lightly before he moved his mouth down to Hinata’s neck, nibbling and licking at the sensitive flesh as his hand trailed down Hinata’s smooth stomach and ghosting his hand over Hinata’s throbbing erection eliciting a soft gasp followed by a groan as he grasped it and began pumping slowly. 

 

Kuroo moved his lips across a collarbone, nipping at it gently with his teeth before leaning down to focus his attention on the pert pink nipples on Hinata’s chest. 

 

Kuroo took one into his mouth, sucking hard as Hinata threw his head back not being able to contain the moan that ripped from his throat. Hinata really was far too cute for words, Kuroo thought, pumping his curled fingers around Hinata’s cock as he started to stroke harder. 

 

Cute but tantalizingly sexy as well, he decided, especially with the sounds he made as Kuroo ran his thumb over the head of Hinata’s cock tasting him the same way Hinata had tasted Kuroo. Kuroo smirked at the blush that erupted on Hinata’s face at the action before pushing Hinata off his lap to lay on the bed.

 

Kuroo put his fingers into his mouth slicking them with his saliva causing Hinata to cock his head to the side in a questioning manner.

 

“I don’t have any lube on me Hina-chan.” Kuroo teased sticking his tongue out at Hinata who only rolled his eyes and grabbed Kuroo’s arm, bringing it towards himself before sucking Kuroo’s fingers into his own mouth rolling his tongue over each digit until they were significantly coated. Hinata opened his mouth offering the fingers back to Kuroo.

 

Kuroo pinned both of Hinata’s thin wrists in one hand over the boy’s head before bringing his lubricated fingers between their bodies pushing one digit past Hinata’s tight ring earning him a grunt of discomfort from Hinata at the foreign digit entering him. 

 

Kuroo gently began to pump the single finger in and out of Hinata exploring every inch of Hinata’s heated walls until his finger grazed over what he’d been searching for and Hinata gasped out arching in an attempt to get Kuroo’s finger to remain where it had been. Kuroo continued pumping in and out of Hinata until he was able to fit three fingers into Hinata’s tight heat, pulling out when he felt Hinata was prepped enough.

 

Hinata watched him, panting and glazed eyes full of a burning lust keeping his legs open so his pink hole, stretched from Kuroo’s ministrations, was in full view. 

 

“Kuroo, please.” Hinata practically begged, looking up into Kuroo’s cat-like eyes. The brunette practically growled, before raising Hinata’s hips with his hands and lining himself up to Hinata’s entrance, slowly easing his way inside. 

 

Kuroo attempted to distract the boy from the discomfort by leaning forward and claiming Hinata’s lips in a searing and sloppy kiss propping himself up with one hand while the other remained on Hinata’s hips. Hinata whimpered into Kuroo’s mouth and Kuroo made sure to capture each one before he was fully seated in Hinata’s tight heat. 

  
“Fuck you’re tight!” Kuroo groaned into Hinata’s ear as he pressed his head into the bed next to Hinata’s. He knew he shouldn’t move until Hinata said he could so continued to wait massaging Hinata’s hip with his hand and breathing in time with Hinata.

 

“Kuroo—“ Hinata groaned out and Kuroo raised himself up onto his arm so his face was once again over Hinata’s. “—Move please. Please.”

 

Kuroo leaned down to capture Hinata’s lips for a quick kiss before he began pulling out. He noticed the closed-eyed grimace on Hinata’s face but knew that Hinata had wanted him to start moving so he shouldn’t stop. Instead he wrapped his hand around Hinata’s weeping member and pumped lazily, ghosting his thumb over the tip. Hinata’s eyes flew open and he arched his back into Kuroo’s hands just in time for Kuroo to push himself back into Hinata feeling Hinata spasm around him as his cock hit precisely where Hinata had enjoyed having Kuroo’s fingers.

  
“Ahh!” Hinata arched up again at the sensation of Kuroo pounding his sweet spot and wrapped his legs around Kuroo attempting to pull Kuroo even deeper into his body. “Oh god! Kuroo!”

  
Kuroo’s heavy sac pressed against Hinata’s ass once he was once again sheathed all the way inside. Kuroo couldn’t help but lose himself to the gasps and moans and whimpers that Hinata gifted him with every time he moved and he was soon pounding as hard as he could into Hinata’s tight heat. Kuroo bent down to suck on the Hinata’s chest and neck, attempting to cover every inch of the smooth skin with possessive marks before turning his attention to pink nipples, sucking and nipping at them until they were red and swollen, until Hinata was a squirming mess beneath him.

  
“Kuroo!” Tears had begun to build up in chocolate eyes and Kuroo quickly licked at the ones that had escaped before claiming Hinata’s lips.

 

Kuroo lifted Hinata into his arms holding their bodies close together as attempted to reach even deeper into Hinata. His thrusts were becoming erratic and Kuroo knew they were both so close. Hinata cried out in pleasure as Kuroo hit his sweet spot repeatedly. Hinata fisted his hands into Kuroo’s hair tugging in a way that would have been painful if Kuroo payed it any mind. 

 

“Kuroo! Oh fuck!” Hinata groaned as he came, shooting his seed onto both of their stomachs, the walls of his ass tightening around Kuroo in a vice grip. Kuroo slammed into him harder. Hinata never cursed and hearing him do it now in a lust filled haze turned the him far more than Kuroo expected.

 

Hinata bit down hard onto Kuroo’s shoulder, leaving his own mark on the older man the sensation pushing Kuroo over the edge as he spilled his seed into Hinata.

 

“You’re—“ Hinata gasped out coming down from his orgasm. “You’re not allowed to leave.”

 

Chocolate eyes met Kuroo’s unflinchingly, practically daring Kuroo to attempt refusal.

 

“Yes master.” Kuroo mumbled against Hinata’s lips earning him a playful nip.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Hinata grumbled, the statement lacking it’s usual bite due to exhaustion.

 

Kuroo only hummed in response, laying the both of them down on the bed. Hinata tucked into Kuroo’s side as he drifted off. Kuroo knew he should probably get up and clean them both off but he couldn’t be bothered to move.

 

They’d both deal with their problems tomorrow. Kuroo damn well knew there would be quite a few of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for reading, drop some comments if you please. 
> 
> Especially if you find any glaring mistakes... it's 2am and I'm not editing this right now.
> 
> And some kudos if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
